


Dinner & Dessert

by DianaMoon



Series: Remus Lupin's Guide to Having Fun on Severus' Birthday [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Birthday, Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin's Guide to Having Fun on Severus' Birthday: Step 1. GET STUFFED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner & Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Series Notes: This started as drabble challenges from the lovely lore. After I wrote the first two, osmalic gave me the idea to write two more and thus became a guide. Along with the people who gave me word prompts, thank you to osmalic again, stoicstella, stephanometra, bookofjude and the others who were on #Lupin_Snape with me. ^_^ Also I have now written my first slash scene so yay! This was so much fun so I hope y'all enjoy. ^_^
> 
> Thanks to lore for word prompts and to osmalic for title. ^_^

“Severus?”

“Lupin.”

“Where do you keep your spice rack?”

“Why?”

“Simple question Sev, it’s not like I’m asking you where you keep your sex toys.”

“That’s because you already know where they are.”

“…”

“Behind the cabinet door on your left.”

“Now was that hard?”

\--------

“Lupin, what in Merlin is this?”

“Stop poking it with your fork. It’s your favorite curry dish.”

“But why is it purple?”

“That was the only kind of carrot Sprout had.”

“Ah.”

“Good?”

“Mmm.”

“Good. Don’t stuff yourself as dessert is waiting in the bedroom.”

“So I’ll get _stuffed_ on dessert?”

“*grin* Happy Birthday Severus.”


End file.
